CSI 'Teenage Criminals'
by song aii
Summary: yesung tertambak dan kibum memecahkan kasusnya


Title :: **CSI 'Teenage Criminals'**

Cast :: Member Super Junior

Genre :: Crime

Rating :: T .. MA

Desclaimer :: Always Super Junior hanya milik tuhan seutuhnya , dan Ff ini adalah milik saya seutuhnya , karena saya lah yang membuatnya.

Cerita ini diambil dari sebuah film yang bertajuk tentang NYPD di New York , dan sekali lagi cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka .

Happy Reading :)

* * *

><p>Yesung yang terluka akibat tembakan dibagian perutnya berlari sambil dipapah oleh adiknya Ryewook dari sebuah gang yang sempit dan sepi menuju jalan raya yang mereka sampai di ujung gang tiba-tiba saja Yesung terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri,untungnya pada saat itu seorang anggota NYPD lewat dan langsung membawa yesung beserta Ryewook ke rumah sakit terdekat.<p>

***author pov***

Yesung yang pada saat itu kritis langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan segera di operasi,yesung mengalami luka tembak yang cukup parah pada bagian perutnya sehingga ginjalnya terkoyak cukup parah,usus besarnya robek cukup lebar dan mengeluarkan darah cukup yang pada saat itu hanya bisa menangis di depan ruang operasi,anggota NYPD yang membawa yesung dan Ryewook ke RS langsung menghubungi orang tua mereka.

Anggota beserta tim NYPD yang lainpun segera menyusuri TKP tersebut secara langsung.

**~sungmin pov~**

Aku beserta anggota NYPD yang lain langsung menyusuri TKP secara langsung dengan membawa alat-alat yang dibutuhkan.

"Sungmin ah,aku menemukan sebuah pistol di TKP" ucap kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan pistol itu dan memasukkannya kedalam plastik sebagai barang bukti.

"Segera bawa pistol itu ke lab,dan berikan kepada donghae agar bisa segera di periksa"balasku.

Kupotret TKP dengan kamera yang kubawa saat ini.

**~Siwon pov~**

Aku sedang memeriksa baju yesung yang ia kenakan saat tertembak,aku periksa dengan sangat teliti di setiap bagiannya dengan menggunakkan kaca pembesar yang di sertai dengan cahaya ultra aku menemukan sebuah serat yang terletak dekat lubang yang terbentuk karena selongsong peluru,lalu ku lihat serat itu melalui mikroskop.

***author pov***

Di tempat lain Ryewook dimintai keterangan oleh Eunhyuk,Ryewook masih diam belum bisa berbicara apapun."Ryeowook"panggil seorang ibu muda separuh baya sambil menghampiri Ryewook dan langsung memeluknya.

"Apa anda nyonya park jungsoo?" Tanya seorang namja yang masih muda,tinggi dan tampan.

"Ne,saya park jungsoo,tadi ada 2 polisi yang datang ke kantor saya..dan mereka memberitahukan bahwa Yesung tertembak"

"Perkenalkan nama saya Kim Kibum,sayalah yang membawa anak anda kemari,dan ia sekarang sedang berada didalam."Ucap kibum sambil menunjukkan kamar di mana yesung berada saat itu.

Jungsoo pun langsung masuk kedalam kamar,dan matanya saat itu pun langsung berkaca-kaca karena melihat anaknya sekarang sedang terbaring lemah tak berdaya dan dipasang infus serta alat bantu pernafasan.

**~Jungsoo pov~**

Aku membuka pintu kamar dimana anakku sekarang terbaring lemah tak adalah anak sulung dan Ryeowook adalah anak telah meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu akibat kanker yang di deritanya..

"Yesung ah,ayo bangun ini eomma"ucap ku sambil menggenggam tangannya erat.

Ryewook saat itu menunggu di luar kamar,ku lirik yesung yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Mataku kini sudah berkaca-kaca dan tak lama kemudian keluarlah butiran-butiran air mataku.

**~Ryewook pov~**

Aku menunggu eomma di luar kamar,ku lihat yesung hyung yang masih berbaring lemah di ranjangnya melalui kaca.

"Hyung cepatlah sadar"ucapku sesunggukan.

"Ya ryewook ah,apa boleh saya bertanya padamu?" Tanya anggota NYPD bernama kibum.

"Ne..."

"Apa kamu masih ingat bagaimana wajah yang menembak hyung mu?"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam,aku sedang berpikir apa yang harus aku katakan.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya,mian" ucapku pelan.

namja itu menepuk pundakku lembut dan meninggalkanku sendirian.

**~Kibum pov~**

Aku diberi tau oleh dokter yang mengoperasi yesung bahwa yesung akan baik-baik saja dan ia akan segera pulih seceptnya,aku yang mendengar itu sangat merasa lega.

"Selama aku masih di afghnistan ,aku jarang sekali melihat anak muda terbaring diranjang itu."Ucap seorang dokter bernama Kim Heechul,sembari melihat ke arah yesung.

Ku anggukan kepalaku seraya menatapnya -tiba ponselku berbunyi, menandakan telepon masuk.

"Yoboseyo?" sapaku.

"aku mendapatkan informasi terbaru,kau harus cepat kesini" ucap siwon.

"ne..ne aku akan segera kesana."jawabku sambil berlari meninggalkan heechul.

Aku segera meluncur ke markas NYPD,dan langsung masuk ke lab siwon.

"serat yang aku temukan pada baju korban,ternyata itu adalah tali ransel…dan ransel itulah yang menopang luka si korban sehingga tidak melebar" Siwon memberi penjelasan padaku.

"ne,."

Setelah aku mendengar informasi dari siwon aku berjalan menuju ruang ini aku merasa sangat pusing karena belum menemukan petunjuk apapun tentang tersangka.

***author pov***

Hospital

Ryewook duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit dengan dikawal oleh anak buah kibum,wajahnya masih basah oleh air tampak seperti sedang berpikir dan ketakutan.

"tuan bolehkah saya bertemu dengan kibum hyung"tanya Ryewook pada salah satu anak buah kibum.

"jamkkan man-yo,saya akan menghubungi dia dulu." Ucapnya "mari kita ke kantornya"

Tok..tok…tok

Terdengar suara ketukan dari luar ruang pintu kerja kibum

"ne masuk"sahut kibum."Ada apa Ryewook?"

"Aku bisa menunjukkan mu bagaimana Yesung hyung tertembak"

Pergilah Ryewook dan kibum beserta tim yang lain,sampailah mereka di TKP.

**~Ryewook pov~**

"Saat itu kami berjalan seusai pulang sekolah,lalu ada seorang namja yang mengikuti dan Yesung hyung berlari menuju gang ini." Ucapku memulai.

"lalu?"tanya kibum padaku,matanya menatapku hembuskan nafasku perlahan.

"Lalu namja itu mengejar kami sampai kemari dan tiba-tiba ia menarik tangan Yesung hyung dan melepaskan jam tangan yang yesung hyung pakai..dan tiba-tiba namja itu mengarahkan pistol yang ia pegang ke arah yesung..dan langsung menembaknya"

"apa ada orang yang lain yang melihat kejadian itu?"

"sepertinya tidak"

"gwaenchanh-ayo."

Kami semua pun pergi dari tempat itu.

**~kibum pov~**

'Tunggu jika kejadian itu terjadi usai sekolah,berarti yesung dan Ryewook pasti memakai ransel tapi ransel itu tidak di temukan'pikirku sambil mengingat apa yang di jelaskan siwon tadi.

Aku segera mencari Ryewook,ternyata ia sudah kembali ke rumah aku menyusul ke rumah sakit.

"Ryewook ah"panggilku .

Ryewook menoleh ke arahku dan langsung menghampiriku,

"heh,ada apa?"

"apa penembak itu mengambil ransel kalian?"

"ehhhhmmmm,ne..mian aku lupa bilang kepada kalian tentang itu"

Aku pun tersenyum penuh arti padanya dan langsung menuju kamar Yesung.

"nyonya,apa boleh saya bicara sebentar di luar ?"tanyaku pelan.

Nyonya Jungsoo mengangguk tanda setuju.

"apa yang ada didalam ransel Yesung?"

"hanya ada perlengkapan sekolah dan ponsel" ujarnya.

"ponsel?apa saya boleh minta nomernya?"

***author pov***

Kyuhyun mengetik nomer ponsel yang diberikan kibum pada layar monitornya,setelah beberapa detik kyuhyun mendapatkan lokasi nomer itu kibum tersenyum puas.

Setelah mendapatkan lokasi kibum beserta anggota lain segera menuju lokasi tersebut…kibum membuka pintu apartemen tersangka penembak yesung dan terjadi aksi adu tembak di antara mereka.

Doooorrrr…..Doooorrrr….

Tersangka itu pun melarikan diri melalui jendela dan kibum mengejarnya..pada saat terjadi adu tambak dan kejar mengejar tersangka pun dapat di lumpuhkan oleh kibum dan segera di bawa ke markas NYPD untuk di introgasi.

markas NYPD

Hankyung di introgasi karena ia adalah tersangka yang menembak kim Jongwoon (yesung),dan ia dikenakan hukuman penjara selama 15 tahun.

Hospital

Ryewook dan Jungsoo sedang duduk berdua menemani yesung,mereka berdoa bersama agar yesung cepat sadar dan segera yesung terbuka sedikit demi sedikit,"kau sudah sadar hyung"ucap Ryewook seraya memeluk hyung satu-satunya.

"oww,sakit"kata yesung sambil menjitak dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

Dan jungsoo tersenyum melihat anak nya yang sudah sadar.

Tok..Tokk..Tok..

"masuk,"sahut Jungsoo

"heh,kau sudah sadar yesung ah"kekeh kibum

"gomawo tuan" kata Ryewook yang langsung memeluk kibum

Kibum mengacak rambut Ryewook lembut ."klo begitu saya permisi dulu"

"ohh,Gomawo karena sudah memecahkan kasus ini"jungsoo membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"itu sudah kewajiban saya"ujar kibum sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal"baiklah saya pergi dulu"

Kibum pun keluar dari kamar yesung dirawat dengan diantar oleh nyonya Jungsoo.

**~kibum pov~**

"ohh,Gomawo karena sudah memecahkan kasus ini"jungsoo membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"itu sudah kewajiban saya"ujar kibum sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal"baiklah saya pergi dulu"ucapku yang langsung ngeloyor keluar,takut mengganggu.

Aku pun keluar dari kamar dengan diantar oleh nyonya pacu mobil yang ku kendarai dengan secepat mungkin,aku ingin segeraistirahat karena saat ini aku lelah sekali.

Ku hempaskan tubuhku di ranjang yang empuk milikku,ku lepaskan sepatu beserta kaos kakiku dan tak sampai 5 menit aku sudah tertidur dengan lelap.

_**_The End_**_

Gomawo,udh mau bca ff ku yang gaje ini *sambil senyam senyum gaje*

Mhon reviewnya yahh ^^


End file.
